The Broken Road
by swishandflick7
Summary: "..'What's wrong' Hermione noticed that Ginny's eyes were red from crying and she rushed over to her. Ginny broke down for the fifth time that day and sobbed in Hermione's arms. 'It's… it's Harry,' Ginny finally managed to choke out... " After Harry breaks her heart, Ginny finds a way to move on with the help of an unexpected friend. Doesn't follow epilogue, Draco's a bit OOC
1. Nothing to Do

"Bang!" A puff of green smoke appeared as Ginny walked out of Hermione's fireplace.

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione, not looking up from her work for the Ministry of Magic. She worked in Arthur Weasley's old position in Muggle Studies. Not hearing a response from her friend, Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"What's wrong?!" Hermione noticed that Ginny's eyes were red from crying and she rushed over to her. Ginny broke down for the fifth time that day and sobbed in Hermione's arms.

"It's… it's Harry," Ginny finally managed to choke out.

Hermione pulled her over to the couch in her and Ron's house. Keeping one arm around Ginny, Hermione handed her a box of tissues, which Ginny proceeded to empty.

"Sorry," said Ginny, her voice muffled through her stuffed-up nose.

"No, don't apologize. Why don't you just start from the beginning and tell me everything." Hermione turned to Ginny, ready to listen. Ginny took a deep breath before beginning her story.

* * *

"Three days ago, the day before Christmas, Harry took me to Diagon Alley. He dropped me off at Fred and George's to get some stuff for Teddy, Victoire, and the other children. I got done early and went out in search of Harry and found him at the jewelry store. I had been hinting at marriage for several months and I hoped he had gotten a clue. When we got home, I searched his pockets and found a small box. He worked late on Christmas Eve and I was asleep when he got back. We opened our presents under the tree in the morning and not once did I see that small box. He had to go to work again that day-one of the downsides of dating an Auror-but he promised to make it up to me. Harry took me to dinner that night at a fancy restaurant. During the dinner, his phone rang. It was Luna, now a reporter.  
'Sorry babe, but I'm going to have to take this. The reporters are going crazy about us. They're wondering if I'm going to pop the question.' Harry explained to me as he walked towards the toilet.  
_I want to know also_, I couldn't help thinking to myself. After about five minutes, I realized that I too had to go to the toilet. I walked by just in time to hear the end of his conversation:  
'Okay, goodbye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch. Dress nicely, I have a surprise!'

I never went back to the table. I spent the night at a motel, then came to see you."

* * *

Ginny was in tears by the time she finished.

"Would you like to stay here?" Hermione looked at her friend questioningly.

"It's alright, I'll just stay with Mum."

"No, really! You can stay!"

"Hermione, it would just be too weird, what with Ron being Harry's best mate and all."

"Heck! I'll just throw Ron out," countered Hermione jokingly.

Ginny didn't say anything, just apparated to the burrow. "Some people just don't appreciate the things they have," she muttered to herself as she walked up the path to the front door.

When Ron got home, Hermione shared with him what Ginny had told her. Apparently Harry had told a similar story to Ron that same day.

"So, what should we do, Ron?"

"Hermione, don't you get it? There's nothing we can do. Harry's in love, just not with Ginny."

**A/N: This is another story I've been working on. I hope you like it, and... REVIEW!**


	2. A Chance Encounter

"How could he… Why did he…" Ginny questioned her mother. "Wait, I don't want to know the answer."

What am I going to do, she thought to herself. She pondered over that question in her bed, surrounded by used tissues for the next three days.

Molly Weasley walked into her only daughter's room at 11:30 am on a Saturday morning. Ginny winced as her mother opened the curtains, the midday sunlight streaming through the window, transforming the previously dark room.

"You have to get out of this bed, out of this house. You have to move on with your life! Now," Mrs. Weasley paused, fingering Ginny's lank and dirty hair. "It's time to get you cleaned up."

"Why bother? It's not like I have a… a boyfriend to look nice for anymore." Ginny came close to tears once again, but composed herself hurriedly.

"Now, now. Is that any way to think? Out with you! Get out of this bed!" Mrs. Weasley herded her daughter towards the bathroom, Ginny forced to keep moving.

Once in the bathroom, Ginny shut and locked the door behind her. At least she could stay there as long as she needed to. On the bathroom counter was the Daily Prophet. She looked at the paper. Something seemed to be out of place. After looking at it more closely, Ginny noticed that the title of the paper had been changed. It now read, The Daily Potter. Before she could turn away, Ginny saw the headline.

"Reporter Luna Lovegood dishes on her fiancé, Harry Potter." Underneath the headline was a picture of the smiling couple as Harry proposed to Luna, with the same small box that Ginny thought would be hers.

Quickly, she got into the shower and turned on the faucet, the water pounding in unison with her beating heart. The water streamed down her face, intertwining with her flowing tears. When she finished her shower, she did indeed feel much better, but not that she would give her mother the satisfaction of being right.

A new woman, Ginny all but bounded down the stairs and headed out the door. After she got past the burrow's barrier, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny didn't know where she was going, or even what she was doing, but one thing that she did know is that sitting around moping at home was not the thing to do.

First, Ginny went to visit Hermione at her office. All too soon though, it was Hermione's lunch break, and Hermione was going to lunch with Ron. Ginny saw Ron as she was leaving the Ministry. He tried to catch her eye, but it was too soon and the last thing that Ron saw of Ginny was her long red hair swinging down her back as she hurried away.

Absorbed in her attempts to evade Ron, Ginny was not looking where she was going and ran straight into another busy wizard. She knelt down to help him pick up his books and papers and as she looked up, she saw who it was.

"Hello, Ginny," said Draco Malfoy. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

Flustered, Ginny didn't know what to say. She looked down at the book she was holding, Hogwarts, A History. "Oh, um, I see that you picked up a bit of light reading?" Ginny tried desperately to make a joke.

"Ginny, I'm not Hermione."

"Oh yes, of course." Ginny looked down at her feet.

"May I have my book back please?"

Ginny quickly handed Draco back his book.

"And I do believe that this is yours." He handed her the small notebook that she had been carrying and as he did, their hands touched for a brief moment.

"It was nice seeing you again, Ginny. Happy Christmas," called Draco as he walked away.

Ginny had just enough brain power to mutter something somewhat comprehensible and waved pitifully at Draco's quickly retreating blond head, bobbing among the throngs of people.

**A/N: Chapter 2 up and ready for you to REVIEW! (:**


	3. The Best Advice

"Hermione! You'll never believe who I ran into the other day as I was leaving your department!"

Ginny was back visiting Hermione at the Ministry of Magic.

"Who was it?"

Hermione was distracted by her work, but was making the best out of the conversation as she possibly could.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh, yes. He's the Minister of Magic's assistant, just like Dolores Umbridge used to be."

After a pause, Hermione looked over at Ginny and saw a strange mixture of emotion on Ginny's face. Ginny seemed to be amazed, surprised, and somewhat disappointed that her discovery was not as big as she had thought it to be.

"Oh, okay," said Ginny, confirming Hermione's suspicions. "But wait! I didn't even get to the very best part! He wrote his phone number and address inside my notebook when he handed it back to me!"

"That's nice," said Hermione.

"Hermione! Were you even listening at all? Draco Malfoy gave me his phone number, for me to call him!"

At this, Hermione turned completely away from her work and stared in awe at Ginny.

"You've got to be kidding! Did you call him?"

"What!? No! Should I?"

Hermione thought about this. "I'm not sure, but let me just finish up this paper and then we can go talk about it over lunch. Okay?"

"Sure thing," said Ginny.

* * *

"So," said Hermione, pausing to take a bite of her sandwich. They had gone out to a café near the Ministry. It was still very cold outside, so Ginny and Hermione were bundled inside with cups of butterbeer that Hermione had brought in a flask.

"What do you plan to do about Draco?"

"Well, I don't really know. Do you think I should call him? I mean, I don't really know him all that well." Ginny took a sip of her butterbeer, enjoying its rich, creamy warmth sliding down her throat and warming every inch of her body.

"Honey, I know you're still shaken up about Harry and everything, but I think this is just the thing that you need." Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny looked down at Hermione's hand and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said, and looked up at her best friend, who had just possibly given her the best advice of her life.

* * *

"Ring, ring! Ring, ring!"

The phone rang in Draco's empty apartment, echoing through its halls.

"Sir, should Tamund answer the telephone?" Draco's house elf looked questioningly towards his previously sleeping master.

"No, no, that shall not be necessary. I will answer it myself. Hello?"

"Draco? It's Ginny." A slight pause.

"Good morning, Ginny. Aren't you up a bit early?" Draco coughed, his voice rough from phone call had woken him up from his fitful sleeps, as they had been for several months now.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize the time! I went to bed so early and it's just," Ginny babbled on, evidently genuinely apologetic.

"Ginny, Ginny, it's fine. It's not like more sleep would have actually done me any good."

"Oh." Ginny stopped midstream. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that you wrote in my notebook."

_How stupid! I make this effort to call and I wake him up, and I chastise him for writing in my notebook?_

__"I did, did I? Well I'm terribly sorry about that. Now, if that is all that you have to say, I guess that there is no point in continuing this conversation. So if you will allow me to say farewell?"

But Draco had no intention of hanging up the phone. He very well knew that Ginny had not called simply to tell him that he wrote in her notebook. He did that willingly and purposefully, and he would not hang up until he got his answer.

"No! Wait! Um, I guess now I'm supposed to ask when you're free, right?" Ginny wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Hogsmeade, five o' clock sharp. Be there."

"Oh, okay," Ginny started to say, but Draco had already hung up.

* * *

"Ron! Wait!" Harry rushed to catch up with his friend. "Hey," he said, breathless. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I wonder why."

Harry couldn't help but notice the coldness in his best mate's voice.

"So, um, how's Ginny?" Harry tried to break the ice, because he did care, he truly did.

Ron whirled around to face his friend. "You come up to me after five days, after ditching my sister and lying to her for almost a year, and then you have the nerve to say 'How's Ginny?'! Harry, we've been friends for so long that I can't count, but Ginny's my sister, my own flesh and blood. Don't just pretend that everything will be the same, because it's not. I'm sorry, but I don't think that now is the best time for us to be all 'chummy' and whatnot."

Harry was stunned. Flabbergasted. Out of his mind with surprise. He was so surprised he was speechless and stared at Ron, his face now matching his flaming hair, outraged at Harry.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to see you around then. Bye, Ron."

"See you around, mate."


	4. Two Different Views

"Goodbye, Neville! Thank you for allowing me to visit your class today," said Ginny to the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, as she walked off towards Hogsmeade.

She looked around the dusk-lit street, memories of her times at Hogwarts flooding back. Ginny was so overcome with emotion that she began to tear up and laugh, all at the same time.

Well, this certainly isn't where I expected to be right now, she thought.

The sun was beginning to set, and Ginny looked at her watch anxiously. It was almost five, which was the time that Draco had told her to come. She had made sure of that.

"Good evening Miss Ginny."

"Hello Aberforth. How are you today?" Ginny turned to look at Albus Dumbledore's younger brother.

"Quite well, thank you. And what is such a pretty young lady doing walking alone at this time of night?"

"No, no, Aberforth, I am not alone. Someone is meeting me here."

At this, Aberforth raised his eyebrows. He had, of course, heard all about the scandal between Harry, Luna, and Ginny. He didn't expect that Ginny would have recovered so quickly.

As if reading his mind, Ginny said, "And I know you are dying to ask me, so my answer is no. I will not tell you just exactly who I am waiting for."

Aberforth accepted this answer and went back into his pub.

Meanwhile, Draco had been watching this exchange from the cover of some nearby trees. He walked up behind Ginny as she was sitting on a bench.

"That ashamed of being together, are you?" Ginny spun around, startled.

"No! What?! I just, it's that, well, I'm just tired of my personal life being all over all over the press. And Aberforth Dumbledore is personally known as the local gossip around here." Ginny stood up, defending herself bravely.

Draco, satisfied with her explanation, walked up until he was alongside Ginny. "Shall we go then?"

Ginny nodded.

"Hold on tight," he said, then Ginny felt the familiar tug of apparition.

"If you must know," said Ginny, straightening her skirt and flattening her fly-away hair, "I am a bit tired of the secrecy. For once can you be straightforward about anything?"

"But Ginny," protested Draco, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

Ginny looked up, and the sight before her took her breath away.

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower at night. How did you know?"

"That is one secret that I won't reveal, Ginny."

Draco and Ginny both looked up at the brilliantly designed monument standing before them.

"You know, a wizard built this. Using actual tools of course, but the design was created magically," said Draco, breaking the magical silence hanging in the air around them.

"It's magnificent," exclaimed Ginny, looking at the tower.

"I know," whispered Draco, looking at Ginny.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she realized what Draco meant. Flustered, she looked down at her outfit modestly.

"Not really," she said. "I mean, it's just, well,"

"Shhhh." Draco put a finger to her lips.

Ginny looked up again into Draco's face, all trace of cockiness gone. His steely eyes were serious and held a passionate fire behind them.

Before she knew it, his finger was replaced by his lips on her own.

It was gentle, but suprising and Ginny gasped.

When Draco took a step back, a silence surrounded them.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry. I, um, I have to go. Now. Goodbye Draco."

Draco grabbed for Ginny's arms. "Ginny, wait!"

But it was too late and Ginny disapparated in a loud crack.


	5. Grandchildren and Trust

Ginny apparated straight into her room to avoid her mother's pestering questions. She slammed and locked her door and sinking into the bed, started to sob.

_Why do I mess everything up? _she thought.

"Tap, tap, tap." A slight tapping at the window made Ginny look up from her bed covers to see a tawny owl waiting impatiently for her to open the window. When she did, it fluttered in and looked at her as if to say, "Finally. I was waiting long enough."

Ginny saw the parchment in his talons and tentatively took it from him.

She opened it up and saw the familiar script:

_Ginny_

_I realized that I must have seemed very forward last night. I apologize. But please, do not let this scare you away from me. The moment got the best of me, I must admit, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Yours_

_DM_

Running her fingers over the worn parchment, Ginny imagined him sitting at his house composing this letter and sighed. How could this be the same boy who had taunted her friends and looked down upon society? How could he have transformed into the suave, charming man that had swept her off her feet last night? Not to say that she still wasn't skeptical, though.

* * *

She sat down with two sheets of parchment, one for Hermione, one for Draco.

To Hermione:

_Hermione, we must talk. Again. As you're probably wondering, the date was fine. Surprising, startling, it took my breath away. But this is more than I wish to disclose in a letter. Who knows if the Daily Prophet is resorting to intercepting mail now? _

_Reply soon_

_Ginny_

To Draco:

_Draco_

_Thank you for your kind words and considerations of my feelings. I too must admit that I was startled and unsure of how to react. I am, as you must imagine, untrusting of most of the male species and have the most sincere reservations about you. I forgive you, as I don't know how I couldn't, and would like to meet again. Perhaps something a little more casual this time? I know a wonderful muggle restaurant that is close to the city. Meet me at my parent's house at 7:30 if you would like to talk again._

_Truly_

_Ginny_

She sealed the letters with a flourish and went to go get a bit of rabbit that was kept handy for the owls. Ginny returned with the meat and her own owl, Herrold. The name reminded her of her family's old owl and of Harry's owl, Hedwig, who had died fighting so valiantly in his name.

"No," she told herself firmly. She wouldn't let herself think about him. Why bring up painful memories?

Ginny shook her head to clear her mind and handed Draco's letter to the owl he had sent along with some of the meat. Having received what he came for, the owl left in a hurry, almost crashing into the window. Ginny then gave some meat and Hermione's letter to Herrold.

"This goes to Hermione, Herrold, and please hurry back, I'd like not to spend another night alone."

Ginny didn't know whether or not he could understand her, but she liked his company in her room.

At around lunchtime, Ginny decided to brave her family and go down to eat. As she climbed down the rickety stairs, she could hear a great commotion in the front hall.

"Oh there she is!" cried her mother.

Ginny looked up to see her brothers George and Charlie, looking travel weary and in shock from the boisterous reception they had just received.

"Well, isn't my little sister," said George, bringing her into a tight, familiar hug. It was all she could do not to just let him hold her forever, like he used to do when she was younger. "Come back to see her mummy and dad just like we have, isn't that right, Charlie?"

"Yeah, something of the sort," replied Charlie.

"A boy's weekend, I call it," said George. "No chores, no laundry, and those delicious home cooked meals."

"What about Angelina?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, she's at home taking care of baby Freddie. He's teething now, and growing up just as fun-loving as his dad."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the familiar conversation they all picked up as they sat down to eat a hearty lunch.

* * *

After they ate, they all gathered around the fireplace for some catching up. Ginny had lightened up over the course of the meal and was laughing a great deal at Charlie's accounts of dragons and his five year old son, who had a sudden affinity for fire and flying.

"It's his mother's worst nightmare," said Charlie with a chuckle.

"Isn't it just lovely how all of your children are so similar to you? I won't miss my babies with all these grandchildren!" Molly exclaimed in delight; she had always wanted grandchildren.

"Yeah, so when are you going to popping out some kids of your own, Gin?" George still had a smile on his face when he realized what he had asked. Instantly the room grew cold and silent, with only the crackling of the fire to break it up.

"George, I'm going to go get the kitchen cleaned up, will you please come help me?" Molly asked, but really it was more of a command, and for once George didn't even complain.

Ginny was still looking down at her fingernails, recently chewed to stubs, making odd designs on the fabric of her pants. It was only Charlie's hand on her knee that made her look up. She could see the lines of concern in her brother's face.

"You can stop pretending. Really, how are you?"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, and that was the only answer he needed.

"He's awful-never deserved you-and I don't know what you ever saw in him," said Charlie, thinking this was the right thing to say.

"But I do! I do know what I saw in him, and I still see it, just not directed at me! And I see it in someone else too, but how can I trust again? Especially him?" Ginny wailed out in desperation, finally glad to have someone to talk too.

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"Draco Malfoy," murmured Ginny, barely loud enough to be heard, but Charlie's keen ears picked up on it and was quiet.

He grabbed her chin and looked into your face and said, "I can't tell you what's right and what's wrong, but you'll know. Trust me."

And she did.

**A/N: So, I absolutely love Charlie as a character, and I'm so happy I got to use him in this fanfiction! (:**


	6. A Broom Shed for a Home

Early the next morning, the Weasley family was gathered around the table eating breakfast. The incident from the previous night had been forgotten to all except Ginny, for who it was now just a distant memory.

"This is almost like old times," remarked Molly Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mum, no need getting all emotional-you won't have any left at the rate you're going," joked Charlie.

"Yeah," said George, through a mouth of food. "After all, you're missing 'bout four of us."

"And you do perfectly well eating enough for all of them! Honestly George, you're just about bad as Ron." This remark came from Ginny, who couldn't help but smile.

"Now Ginny dear, it won't do to bad-mouth your brothers without including your dear old dad now would it?" Arthur Weasley walked through the door loaded down with papers and books and some odd muggle knick-knacks.

"Dad!" cried Ginny, and rushed to give him a hug, knocking down some of the objects in the process.

Arthur's hearty laugh filled the room and Ginny's world was momentarily complete.

"Welcome home, dearie," said Molly. "Now come, come. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

Arthur obliged and they all sat down again, having gotten up to greet him at the door.

"Oh look, here comes Herrold with the post," said Bill, who had just gotten up to take the plates to the sink to start the cleaning spell.

George, who had jumped up to let the owl in, sorted through the letters and handed one to Ginny. "This one must be yours Gin'-it's all pink and girly."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. He knew full well that she was not the flowers and rainbows type of girl, but nonetheless, she opened the envelope. She began to read silently to herself and her face clouded over.

"Go on Ginny, read it aloud," said her father.

"You have been cordially in-invited…" started Ginny.

"Oh, fancy that Charlie. '_Cordially_'," mocked George, elbowing Charlie one moment and the next finding that his own brother had put a silencing spell on him.

"T-to the w-w-wedding of, of, Harry James P-Potter and Luna, Luna Lovegood." Ginny's eyes filled with tears and the world became blurry, but not before she noticed the date of the wedding.

It was the day Harry had saved her from Voldemort and the basilisk in her first year. He may not have remembered the day, but she did.

Ginny felt her family draw closer to her, but all she really wanted was to be alone. She ran from the house out to the old broom shed and sat down hugging her knees, crying into her sleeve as to make as little noise as possible.

"Why can I not get through one day without something reminding me of him? I shouldn't even care, but I do," cried Ginny in despair before dissolving into body-shaking sobs.

After a little while, there came a knock at the Weasley's door and Molly rushed to answer it.

"Oh hello Harry! How are you? Getting enough to eat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, thank you. Um, is Ginny in?" Harry looked nervous.

Molly wasn't sure how to handle it, but thought it best to let fate run its course. "I'm not sure if she'd want to see you now Harry, but she should be somewhere outside." She conveniently left off the part about the wedding invitation.

Harry knew exactly where to find Ginny. She had always gone to the broom shed when Fred or George pulled a prank on her, and especially after that confusing time with Dean and Michael. Harry had always been the one to comfort her. How different the situation was now…

* * *

Ginny was startled by a soft knocking at the shed door. Before she had a chance to tell who ever it was to bug off, Harry was walking through the door.

Ginny was quick to jump up and straighten herself to her full height of almost 5'8". Harry still towered at least a head above her, but she felt less vulnerable. She had so many things to say, and finally decided on, "What are you doing here?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get a word out Ginny went after him with full Weasley power.

"How _dare_ you come here? How _dare_ you send me an invitation to your wedding, no, how could you even leave me for her? You strung me along like a little girl. Is that all you ever saw me as? Just a little girl whose emotions could be toyed with." Ginny softened her voice. "Harry James Potter, you are the most despicable man I have ever met. You have the nerve to cheat on me for who knows how long, leave me on Christmas day,"

Harry started to bring up the technicality that in actuality, Ginny had left _him_, but thought better of it.

"Propose the next day, and you dare come back to this house to, to what? Apologize? Pretend that it never happened, that you never really loved me? That may be true, and you may be sorry, but I will _never _forgive you." Ginny, who had taken a step closer to Harry during her rant, now stepped back and waited for his response.

"Yes. I came here with the intent of apologizing. What I did was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me, I just came to explain."

"Well then take a seat, because you have an awful lot to explain," said Ginny, gesturing to the dusty floor of the shed.

Harry did as she suggested and Ginny joined him, though keeping her distance.

"Where should I start?" Harry looked inquisitively at Ginny and she could see the bags under his eyes and the stress of coming here was obviously weighing on him.

"At the beginning," she said. "When did you start seeing Luna?"

Harry sighed, and began his tale.

"Luna first approached me about a year before you left. It was just to do an in-depth story on "the boy-who-lived." We had a really good time talking together about all that had happened, but I made sure that she knew I was with you. Luna wasn't happy with that, though, and after awhile neither was I. So," Harry stopped when he saw Ginny's face. He could tell she was asking to say something. "Yes?"

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you stop loving me?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes at this. It was so like a girl to ask this, but he answered anyway. "I guess it had felt more like obligation than actual desire. After all, you were Ron's sister, Hermione's best friend, and I knew they wanted us together so badly, it would break them if I hurt you and they would in turn kill me."

_Look how far that thinking got you_, thought Ginny sarcastically. "Ok. I get it. Just keep going."

"Well, I started looking forward to interviews with Luna, hence all the exclusive stories to the Prophet, and I realized that I was falling in love with her," said Harry.

"And out of love with me," finished Ginny.

Harry nodded solemnly and continued. "We began to meet more and more often-whenever we could, really-and then about a month ago I made the decision to propose. I wasn't planning on proposing until after I had told you and explained. I had hoped that we would be able to part on mutual terms, but when you overheard me on the phone, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, truly, but it is what it is, and I'm going to marry Luna. Now wait, before you say anything, let me explain about the invitation. Ron and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms lately, and all my letters have been trashed without being looked at. I figured that if I sent it to his parents' house, I might have better luck. I had no clue that you would be here, but we're not asking you to come. You could if you wanted to of course, but that particular invitation wasn't meant for you."

"Is that all?" Ginny now looked bored, but behind the mask of apathy was a whirlwind of emotions going on. She was touched that he explained, but still was terribly hurt and still hated what he had done. Most of all she was confused.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Ok," she paused. "Thank you for coming by and explaining. I'll be sure to mention that to my parents. Mum's still fond of you, you know."

Harry smiled, but it was bittersweet. "So, I guess I'll be going then. See you around?"

"No, Harry, I'm afraid you won't."

**(A/N: Whoohoo! Way to go Ginny, show him that tough girl power!)**

Ginny sat back down in the broom shed after watching Harry disapparate away from the Burrow to contemplate her thoughts. She was making no headway in the situation and finally closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

* * *

Again, a soft knocking at the door interrupted her dreams. She waited, thinking it was Harry, and then called out. "Come in."

Her eyes flitted up in surprise at the mane of blond hair that walked through the door.

"I like what you've done with this place," said Draco Malfoy. "May I sit down?"

Ginny gestured to the floor in affirmation. "How did you find me?"

"Your mum told me you would be here," he said.

_Surprise, surprise_, thought Ginny. "She's just sending everyone back here today, isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Oh, she sent Harry back here earlier after he sent me an invitation to his and Luna's wedding," said Ginny nonchalantly.

Draco snapped up his head in surprise. "Potter was here? And you didn't lead with that? Are you alright?"

"I'm as fine as I can be. He came to apologize and explain the mishap with the invitation. It was meant for Ron." Ginny still maintained a bored tone.

"That bloody git!" cried Draco. "He has no right coming here, and to think that he could just apologize and make everything right again?" He shook his head in disbelief when he felt a feathery light touch on his arm.

"Please, Draco, don't get yourself worked up over this for me. What's done is done."

Draco conceded and calmed down when Ginny began to wonder why he was here.

"Um, I hate to be rude, but why _are_ you here," she said.

Draco pulled out a worn parchment from his pocket and began to read aloud from it.

"_I know a wonderful muggle restaurant that is close to the city. Meet me at my parent's house at 7:30 if you would like to talk again. Truly, Ginny._"

Ginny slapped her forehead in realization. "That's right, our date! I'm so sorry! Can we reschedule?"

"I'm here now though," whined Draco, his famous smirk on his face.

"Fine," said Ginny. "But I'm not apologizing for the way I look."

"What? Breathtakingly beautiful? Good. Please don't."

Ginny knew he was teasing her and rolled her eyes. "Can we just go for a walk here? The grounds are quite a bit larger than they look."

Draco instantly popped up and offered Ginny a hand to get up. Cautiously she took it and they exited the broom shed to stroll around the grounds of the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: So, you've made it to the sixth chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing; it means a LOT to me. I'm so happy that this chapter ended up so long, and it would have been longer but I decided to add a cliffhanger before their "date." I have some ideas for the next chapter, so it should be up in a relatively decent time, but after that, I'm going to be wanting your input on how the story should turn out. Please read and review!**


	7. Better Than Expected

**A/N: This is pretty much just a filler chapter, not much substance, a lot of pointless dialogue. Sorry, I hope to get the next (juicier) chapter up later.**

"You know, you're still going to owe me that date. I'm very intrigued by this muggle restaurant," said Draco, famous smirk in place on his chiseled face.

"Yes, fine Draco. But I wouldn't get my hopes up too high if I were you. It is a _muggle_ restaurant after all," Ginny retorted back, a smirk on her face also.

Draco put his hands up in a calming gesture. "I'm sure it's as wonderful as you say," he said, and that was that.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, just walking around. They passed the large, overgrown garden, then the grassy field that the boys had used for quidditch practice and had now entered into a more secluded part of the Weasley's yard and were sitting down staring out into the nearby forest.

"So how come no muggles ever find this place?" asked Draco. "I mean, it's obviously a pretty large piece of property, and in a muggle area too. They have to get curious."

"Yeah, well, that was part of the appeal for Dad," replied Ginny. "We have a few basic repelling and security charms, but every so often someone will find their way to the house. Bit of a nuisance really, having to alter their memories. It gets kind of lonely, even with a big family."

"I _wish_ I had had a big family growing up," reminisced Draco sadly. "Maybe then I wouldn't have ended up so poorly."

Ginny scoffed. "_Poorly?_ You're the assistant to the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake! If you're _poorly_, then I must be in a truly horrible state."

"I guess we make kind of a fitting couple, huh?" Draco gave her a small smile and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Sliding out from his embrace, Ginny turned to scrutinize his face.

"Is that what we are?" she asked.

"That's what I thought," said Draco. "But I mean, we don't have to be." His face visibly fell and he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment. "I jumped to an assumption, obviously," he was starting to babble, but shut up immediately when he felt a feather-light touch on his arm.

"Draco. You didn't jump to _any_ assumptions; it's just that I think it'll come as a bit of a shock to most people. The Slytherin Prince and The Chosen One's best friend's sister? People _will_ talk. Are you ok with that?" Ginny looked at Draco with concern. She wanted this relationship more than she had thought, but needed to know what he thought.

"Ginevra Weasley, I honestly don't care about _people_."

"But, what about your friends, my friends, oh Merlin, Ron is going to have a coronary," said Ginny, the realization just hitting her full-force.

"You mean you haven't told anyone?" Draco was honestly shocked. From most of his experiences with girls, they went and told every detail of their lives to every one they knew.

"Well, Hermione knows that we went on a date, but that's about all she knows…"

"So Potter and Weasley don't know?" This was going to be more difficult than Draco imagined. They all worked in the same building, haunted the same places; what's to say that Draco and Ginny wouldn't run into them one day.

"No," said Ginny. "I've kind of been a social hobbit the past week. Thank you, Harry," she concluded bitterly, raising an imaginary glass in a sarcastic toast.

With a wave of Draco's wand, her hand instantly held a glass of wine, as did his.

"This is a date, after all," he said in explanation.

Ginny nodded and took a sip of the drink. She could tell that it was fancy, probably expensive.

"Still only the best for Malfoy, eh?" she asked smartly.

"Oh so right you are, Ginny."

They sat in a contented silence for a while, sipping their wine as the sun slowly sank in the sky. Ginny broke the silence first.

"So," she said.

"Hmm?"

"What made you choose me?"

Draco, realizing this conversation had taken an even more serious tone, straightened up and asked, "What?"

"Well you obviously could've had your pick of extravagant women. Why take Potter's leftovers?"

"You aren't honestly asking me that question, are you?"

"Yes, _Draco_, I honestly am. And I'd like for you to answer it honestly."

Ginny had spent the silence thinking about this and becoming more and more insecure. Again, thanks to the one and only Harry Potter.

Draco cleared his throat and thought for a minute, though not too long. "You always seemed… different," he said. "Different from the rest of your family, different even from the other students. You weren't—aren't—weak like most other girls. Possessed by Tom Riddle at the age of 12, your boyfriend left on some goose-chase mission when you were 16, now he leaves you for a crackpot reporter? I mean, how many other people do you know could have gone through that and not just crumbled. But you didn't. You fought some of the darkest wizards in history in the Battle of Hogwarts, stayed strong when others couldn't, and now you're here with me, "reformed Death Eater." If that's not different and special, I don't know what is."

Ginny started to tell him what she had done immediately following Harry's treachery, but he continued.

"And it's not just that," he said, picking up speed. "You are truly beautiful and," he smiled, "a _very_ accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex."

Ginny laughed and tucked her chin. "I really did write that didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," said Draco, chuckling along with her. "But that's ok. It was probably a good reminder for me. I now feel lucky I wasn't hexed that night in Paris!"

"I couldn't exactly think straight at that moment," admitted Ginny bashfully.

"Ah, so the big bad Slytherin Prince rendered the little Weaselette speechless?" Draco broke out into a big grin.

"Only if it satisfies the his big bad ego," remarked Ginny, also smiling.

"Ginny! G-i-n-n-n-n-y-y-y-y!" A voice came from over the crest of the hill. "Where are y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u?!"

"That'd be George," said Ginny quickly, and rushed to stand up and straighten her blouse.

Draco, still on the ground, grabbed her hand. "What's the rush, love?"

"He doesn't know yet!" Ginny hissed. "And you think Ron's reaction would be bad?"

Draco understood and also stood up. "A goodnight kiss then before I leave?" he asked hopefully with a glint in his eye.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Now go! Before he sees us!"

But it was too late.

"Oh there you are Ginny and…" George's voice faltered. "Malfoy," he sneered.

"George, be nice," chastised Ginny. "Draco came to deliver some news from Hermione, and happened to be the only one to come looking for me after this morning."

"Nice to see you too, George," Draco muttered under his breath.

Ginny elbowed him in the ribs and he looked up and extended his hand.

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you," he said, putting on his best welcoming smile.

"George Weasley," said George a bit skeptically. "Thanks for looking after my sister here, but I'm afraid she has to get back for dinner. Can you get yourself out?"

"Of course. Have a good night Ginny."

"Thank you, Draco. Good night."

_Well that went better than expected,_ thought Ginny as George escorted her back to the house.

**A/N: Sooooo, George finds them, and what does he think? Hmm... let's find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Charlie's Devious Nature

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 8 is up! For those of you that have waited patiently, thank you so very much, and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, eh?" questioned George as he and Ginny walked back to the Burrow. It had been quite silent for a while, the tension palpable.

Ginny groaned quietly.

"There is nothing going on," she protested. "I swear to Merlin—nothing!"

"If that's what you say," trilled George, but his eyes were bright with mischief. Ginny knew then that she was in for an… interesting night.

They continued making small talk until they reached the house. Thinking she was out of the danger zone, so to speak, she left George in the doorway and headed towards the stairs. She was halfway up the staircase when she heard George from downstairs.

"Oh mother dearest! Our little Ginny has found herself a beau!" he crowed loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Ginny cringed.

From where she was standing she could hear the sound of a door opening up above. It was Charlie. He gave her a quizzical look and mouthed the question, Draco? The look on Ginny's face must have spelled it out to him, as he nodded in understanding. He saluted her in a symbol of good luck.

"Ginny Weasley, don't you dare take another step!" Molly's shrill voice pierced the quiet house. "Come here this instant!"

I am 27 years old, thought Ginny, not 12! Am I not allowed to have a personal life?

"Yes, mother," said Ginny scornfully, receiving an infamous "don't-try-that-again" Molly Weasley glare.

However, the glare soon melted into a blinding smile.

"Is it true that you have found yourself another man-friend?" asked Molly.

"Mum!"

"Well," prodded Molly, "is it?"

Ginny shot a look that could kill at George, who was sitting at the far end of the table, eating some leftovers from lunch. He shrugged his shoulders unsympathetically, though not without a knowing smirk.

Turning back to her mother, "What does it matter to you if I am dating or not?" she asked.

"I will have you know that you have been slumming around my house for the past week, upset out of your mind over Harry Potter. Not that I minded, really dear, it was my pleasure. But still, it would be good to see you getting out and getting over him."

Cue the sighs, thought Ginny. She would never truly be over Harry, but the least she could hope for would be moving on.

"Then yes, I am seeing someone," said Ginny.

"Oooh!" Her mother squealed in delight. "Who is it?"

Ginny scoffed. "As if! He works at the Ministry; that is all I will tell you. Now if you will, please allow me to go take a shower. I haven't exactly had a chance to since, um, the "incident" this morning.

"Ugh, fine! But I will get this out of you." Molly threw up her hands in exasperation and shooed her daughter out of the room. "You better sleep with one eye open for the next week," she said to George.

"What did I do?" he complained, mouth half-full with food.

Emerging from her shower, Ginny hurried across the hall to her bedroom and slammed the door loudly. If she couldn't keep her secrets, she could at least express her dislike of such intrustions into her personal life.

What gave them the right to pry into her love life? Sure she got a little melancholy following her break-up with Harry, but...

Her reflection mocked her from the mirror. Dark bags under her eyes proclaimed a different story of how she had spent her time after the split.

"Shut up," she told the disheveled looking young woman. "As if you knew anything."

A knock on her door ended her reveries.

"Talking to yourself is usually the first sign of dementia, y'know?"

"Bugger off, George."

"Actually, it's Charlie. Are you decent?"

"Oh. Ok. Come on in then."

Charlie walked into the room and closed the door gently before lounging on Ginny's bed.

"If it matters, I wasn't talking to myself. I was um, talking to," and Ginny gestured to the mirror. "She's not really much of a conversationalist."

Charlie laughed at Ginny's weak attempt of humor.

"Well, even if you do show signs of madness, at least humor is a sign of recovery!" he exclaimed, still chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah," conceded Ginny, who had started combing out her dripping hair. "So what's up?"

Looking around the room as if to ensure no one was watching them, Charlie stage whispered to Ginny,

"Don't tell Mum, but you could say that I'm not the biggest fan of her cooking. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the gym with me tomorrow morning? I'm fancying a stop at a breakfast joint too?"

Ginny contemplated the thought with great pleasure. She hadn't been really out of the house, and she could really use a sugary, fatty, delicious pancake breakfast if she was going to stay at the burrow much longer. Her stomach growled audibly and filled the silent room.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," stated Charlie as he exited the room.

"Yeah, I guess." replied Ginny.

She listened to Charlie's footsteps as they crossed the creaky wooden floor until she heard his door shut softly. Falling back onto her bed, Ginny let out a loud exhausted sigh. In the history of long days, this had to be one of the longest.

Charlie couldn't believe his deviousness. Getting Ginny to agree to breakfast had been easier than he had expected, but there was no reason to be suspicious. There was no possible way that she could have discovered his plan. Now, all he had to do was fulfill the other parts.

Sitting down at the small desk in his room, he began to write his letters.

_Ron,_

_Little bro! Guess who's in town?! It's me, Charlie, by the way. I'm just staying over here at the burrow, and guess who's there too? George and Ginny! Well, as you most likely know, Ginny's been in a funk. Wait, did you know that? Have you seen her recently? Not the point. I'm making her go out to the gym and breakfast tomorrow morning, and I thought she could benefit seeing her brother and his wife. (How's that going, anyway?) So how about it? Think you can wrangle Hermione away from her work for the morning?_

_Thanks,_

_Charlie_

Charlie didn't have much faith in his brother's responding efficiently to the letter, so he sent the same message to Hermione, though slightly edited.

_Hermione,_

_I'm back... did ya miss me? Ha, I know you did. If you haven't been too busy with work, you will've probably noticed Ginny's current state of deterioration. In an effort to remove the clouds from over her head (and the bags from under her eyes) I'm dragging her out to the gym and breakfast tomorrow morning, and I would love it if you and Ron could join us?_

_Thanks,_

_Charlie_

Late that night, two letters arrived back at the burrow for Charlie. On first inspection, he could see that one contained the familiar chicken scratch of his little brother, and the other the elegant and formal script of Hermione.

_I'll be there. Hermione... Ouch! Um, _we'll _be there._

Charlie laughed softly to himself. It was obvious that Ron had been using a dictation quill, and had been smacked by Hermione before he had gotten to the rest of his most likely insulting statement.

_Charlie,_

_We'll be there of course. Anything to help Ginny. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

Now that he had taken care of that, Charlie fell asleep quite contented with the work he had done for the night.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was... eh. I didn't like it. It's not my best work and it's awkward. Sorry guys. Stick around though-it should get more interesting soon. Is there a "real" date in Draco and Ginny's future?**


End file.
